Our Leggyfull Adventure
by Ginger and Emerald
Summary: I know the 2 girls ending up in middle earth thing has been done to death, but this one also makes fun of them!!!


Our Leggy-full Adventure  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own any characters from the Lord of the Rings. Enough said.  
  
Author's Notes: Emerald: Well this is the first time I've ever co-wrote something! The system will be I write the chapter in one perspective, and then Ginger writes the next chapter from another perspective. Of course, we brainstorm all the events together first. However, since this isn't a Gundam Wing fic, I don't think Duo is a good muse anymore.  
  
Duo: Hey! I'm a great muse! Emerald: Too bad. *Legolas suddenly appears* Legolas: Where am I? *blinks* Duo: You only like him cuz he's hot! Not that ~I~ think he is.hehe. anyways, your one of Emerald's muses. We inspire her and hang around making snide comments. And every so often she'll just start staring at you for no reason. Legolas: Oh. well nice to meet you, and thanks for saying I'm hot. You're pretty good looking too! Duo: Aww! Thanx! Emerald: .break it up you two! And I DO NOT stare at you for no reason! Now Legolas, be a good muse and help me and Ginger out for this fic. Legolas: err, ok. *Ginger lowers her sunglasses and stares in awe at Leggy and then back at Emerald.* Ginger: This could be fairly amusing. You HAVE been warned.  
  
Chapter 1 I was sitting in history listening to the teacher drone on about some report we were supposed to do. I sort of tuned it all out and started my enchanted imaginings about my elf. I was jolted out of the bathtub scene when the teacher cleared his throat and said loudly "I want this report to be very intimate. Write it as if you personally know your subject. I'll be giving you time now to discuss it with your partners." I hear Kristyn groan behind me, and since she's my partner, I turn around to investigate. "An intimate report on George Washington! It'd be easier to build a flippin' time machine and go interview him!" At first I now to show my agreement, but then with dust flying the wheels in my head start to turn. My eyes light up, and grabbing Kristyn's shoulders I start to whisper excitedly. "We could do that! We learned about it in Chemistry, remember? And I more or less paid attention that day!" Kristyn stares at me for a moment. "Uh Jess. people can't really build time machines. Are you feeling ok?" Then she starts to feel my forehead. I jerk away and glare at her. "I'm serious, we could! Here's my chemistry notes, look at them." I dig through my binder and pull out a paper covered with flowers, ladybugs, and other doodles. I hand it to Kristyn, sure that she'll see that it is possible to build a time machine. "Holy shit!" She yells as she reads it, after she was done with the whole wide-eyed, jaw dropping thing. I hit her, since she gave up swearing, but she doesn't even notice. "These numbers match up! They actually make sense. We could do this!" I roll my eyes. "Duh. I told you that!" Kristyn responds sarcastically, as usual. "Of course, it's common knowledge that it's possible to build a time machine." I ignore her and start making our plans. "Alright, I'll draw up the plans and instructions and you get the parts, ok?" Kristyn nods, accepting her duty. "Ok!"  
  
3 weeks later: The finishing touches were almost complete. Our time machine proudly stood a beautiful sky blue with a sunshine yellow door. I had color coded all my plans, and much to Kristyn's distaste I had demanded that everything be colored appropriately. She was just adding a few more buttons while I made sure we had our supplies (pepsi, code red, chocolate, extra clothes, cameras, notebooks, more food, and gum). As Kristyn came out she looked at the finished product with me. "It's amazing what all you can find on E- bay." She told me with a smirk. We packed in our supplies and got in our little seats. "All ready for lift off" I asked as I started flipping switches. "Affirmative. Launching in 5.. 4.... 3... 2... 1. Blast off!" Kristyn yells as she pushes the big green button with GO on it. The machine starts to rumble we're thrown all around the inside. A blue light surrounds the machine and we are pushed back against our chairs. This continues for a few minutes as the hands on the light pink clock on the wall fly backwards, around and around. Everything stops, and we let out our breath. I slowly get out of my seat and head over to where Kristyn's still clutching the arm rests. "Wasn't that so kewl?!" I cheerfully ask her. "Jessica, if you EVER do that to me again I'll kill you!!" she replies while lunging at my throat. Luckily for me she's still buckled up. Growling she unbuckles and follows me to the door. "Ready to see if it worked?" she asks. "Of course it worked! I designed it!!!" I say, very offended. She laughs before answering. "And I trust your brain so much. I'll bet you 3 of my chocolate bars it didn't work." I glare. "You're on, it did too work! Just look, it's blinking." I say as I point to the screen. It's how you direct the machine. Enter a dare, place, or person and it will take you there. Upon reaching your destination it will flash. At the moment "George Washington" was flashing. Holding my breath I opened the door. We're outside a room. Sharing a glance with Kristyn we slowly open the door. "WAAAAHHHH!" "It's a boy!" can be heard as we run out the room and back into the time machine. We slam the door shut and lean against it. "EWW!" I yell. "That was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen!" Kristyn screeches back. "What the hell are we doing here?!" I ask. Just then we hear noises in the hall. Shutting up, we listen as a voice says "We're going to name him George. George Washington is a fine name for such a sturdy lad." I blink, and then turn to Kristyn. "Where's my chocolate?" she rolls her eyes and hands me the 3 bars, as I start setting up the machine. I add a couple of years, and me and Kristyn re-buckle our seat belts. We stop every few years, and eventually end up when he's crossing the Delaware. "This is soo boring." Kristyn says after yawning. "I know." I reply. Suddenly I grin evilly. "Let's see if it can take us to Georgie's wedding night!" Kristyn looks shocked then yells "Ok! Last one in the machine is a rotten egg!" I dive after her, the result being we roll into the machine and land on the opposite wall. "Ow!" I say as something digs into my back. I turn around to see what it was as all the lights start to flash and a strange beeping noise is heard. I discover a big red button, and turn to Kristyn. "What does this do?" I ask curiously. She pales, "I don't know, it was on your plans!" "Where?" I demand. She takes them out of her pocket and shoves them in my face, pointing at a red blob-looking button. I feel the color draining from my face. "That's not a button! It's my jelly donut!" The machine starts to rock back and forth, and when I look at the screen it only shows ---------. Me and Kristyn scream and run for the seats, but before we can make it the machine starts. We're tossed back and forth, banging off each other and other various objects. It hurts, but we must remain conscious because the door is still open and it would be really bad to fall out. Eventually we land, unfortunately for us in the process we're thrown out the door. I groan and stand up, beside me Kristyn more or less doing the same thing. As I look around, I freeze, except to smack Kristyn on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" She exclaims. Before I can attempt to answer she notices the shocked faces staring at us. We've managed to land at the Council of Elrond!  
  
Love? Hate? Please review and tell us! Nicely of course, you don't want to crush our poor fragile feelings. *Emerald smiles innocently* 


End file.
